


No Sympathy for the Fallen

by Sztefa001



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Angst, Angst and Feels, Character Death, Character Development, Emotional Hurt, Fallen Angel, Gen, Heartbreak, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, One Shot, Short, Short One Shot, change of heart (bad)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 17:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19795921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sztefa001/pseuds/Sztefa001
Summary: Gabriel has to kill someone who used to be his friend.





	No Sympathy for the Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I blame the Good Omens discord server for this. Peeps be talking about why Gabe is such an ass and the whole "who hurt you?" topic came up and I got inspired. It was meant to be shorter but I got carried away. Anyway enjoy, have fun suffering!
> 
> Tumbrl link: https://sztefa001.tumblr.com/post/186266390768/no-sympathy-for-the-fallen-sztefa001-good

Black sword fell loudly on the ground a few meters away from the fighting. If not for their heavy breaths one could think they froze completely. Gabriel stood there, sword in his hand pointing at the wounded demon's throat. He was taking his time before the final blow. Everything about him was saying that he's determined. Everything apart from his eyes. Eyes that were screaming  _ NO _ , eyes that begged for all this to be just another nightmare.

"Why...?" he whispered making the demon look up at him. "Why did you have to fall...?" he asked. The other remained silent. "Why couldn't you just obey?" He questioned with so much pain in his voice.

"Because..." the demon said between breaths. "...that didn't...  _ feel right." _

Gabriel sighed squinting his eyes before raising his voice. "You were an angel of God, of course you were doing the right thing!"

_ “But that didn't  _ **_feel_ ** _ right." _

"BUT IT  _ WAS _ RIGHT!” Gabriel snapped. “IT WAS RIGHT BY DEFINITION! YOU SHOULD'VE JUST SHUT YOUR STUPID MOUTH AND DON'T QUESTION THE DECISION OF  _ GOD!" _

They stood for a while in silence, their breaths being the only thing audible.

"If you just listened..." the archangel continued, lowering his sword. "We wouldn't be here.  _ I _ wouldn't be here. Do you think I  _ want _ to do this? Do you think I wouldn't like to let you go?"

"Then do it! Let me go!"

_ “You know perfectly that  _ **_I can't_ ** _." _ he said firmly, raising his blade to the other's throat again. "I can't let go of a traitor who questioned The Almighty." he said rather to convince himself than anything else. His eyes softened once more "Look just... say you're sorry" he begged "say you regret all this and want to work for us as a spy or something."

The fallen angel was silent for a while but kept the eye contact. "I can't." he said quietly but firmly. "That would be a lie."

Gabriel helplessly sighed and looked away lowering his sword completely. He shut his eyes as the last hope was gone.

The other looked at him for a while with anticipation and then allowed himself to lean on the column a bit more, looking down and closing his eyes slightly. He jerked up when he heard a sudden fast movement, just to see a blur of a thin lightning sword and feel pain just below his ribs, pain so burning it was freezing.

_ “GH-!” _

Gabriel pierced his sword through his enemy. He held the sword firmly with one hand, the other let go of it to tightly hug the one who once was his best friend. His soul was tearing apart in protest, his shattering heart was screaming apologies he wanted so hard to say out loud. But he knew he couldn’t. Doing that would undermine the fact of him being right. That would undermine the fact of  _ God _ being right. 

_ “I-it..’s… o-ok…” _ the demon uttered shakily as if he heard the silent scream. He let his head rest on the archangel’s shoulder. “ _ I ho...ope… one da-ay... y-you… ngh… will b-be... f-free…” _ he said with his last breath, his limp body leaning now completely on Gabriel.

The archangel tensed even more, his terrified eyes looking far away beyond the horizon. He wanted to cry. His wide open eyes were burning; he couldn’t close them or the accumulated tears would stream down his cheeks. He wanted to cry, wail and lament but he knew he couldn’t. There could be no sympathy for the fallen. He focused all his power on not crying. His tears soaked inside. Filled the cracks of the broken heart. 

Gabriel took a steady breath once his eyes were dry and pushed away the body that slid off of his sword, falling limply on the ground and discorporating slowly into tar-like goo. Gabriel was grateful that the lifeless now face got covered by long curls of blackening hair. He wanted to look away but forced himself to keep staring. His heart, laced with grief forever sealed, hardened under all the pressure. 

His eyes became emotionless. He took a look on the blade of his thin sword dripping with blackened blood. With a sharp move of his arm he shot a little lightning down the blade to the ground to get rid of the thickening liquid and then slid his weapon back to the sheath.

He took one last look on what once was a demon. Who once was an angel. Now reduced to a disappearing puddle. He was so afraid of that day. Terrified that one day he'll have to face him. And kill him. And that he won't be able to do it. And that he will disobey. And fall as well. 

It was his biggest fear since the day his friend fell. But now? Now it happened. Now it was finally over. He did it. He did the right thing. Now he knew that nothing could stop him. 

He turned away, from what was now a patch of burned ground, and was going back to Heaven. 

_ Oh may the Apocalypse finally come _ , he thought.  _ May the war begin and may the Heaven triumph, so that no other angel will fall ever again. _   



End file.
